


New Dick, Extra Pretty

by nemorps



Series: The Panties Chronicles [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Art Inspired, Exhibitionism, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Panties, Pegging, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Skype Sex, Threesome, Toys, Voyeurism, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemorps/pseuds/nemorps
Summary: Sid's just kicking around his place by the lake, missing Geno and Anna when his phone chimes with a special message.
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin
Series: The Panties Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	New Dick, Extra Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Королева моего тела](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624948) by [Harrimaniac27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27). 



> This one was SO much fun to write. Harrimaniac's art is a gift, and I hope you enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it <3
> 
> PS. This fic is completely stand alone, the series is just a collection of the fic I've written inspired by Harrimaniac's beautiful art.

Sid looks out the window of his lakefront home in Canada with a sigh. He just finished lunch; it's too early for a nap, too late in the morning to go fishing; he just saw Taylor yesterday and is seeing Nate tomorrow. He misses Geno. 

His phone chimes, and Sid looks down at it and smiles, "Speak of the devil."

 **You alone?** the text reads.

Sid looks around -- as if he doesn't already know he's the only one here -- and replies, **yeah, why?**

His phone rings for a Facetime. Sid picks up and -- _oh, shit_. That's Geno's flushed face, a little blurry, filling up one side of the screen. The image jostles, and Anna's there too, waving over Geno's sweaty shoulder.

Sid just about drops his phone as he feels his skin heat. "Holy shit-"

"She's fuck me, Sid," Geno groans. The view swings a little wildly as Geno's arm obviously gives out and the phone drops to the bed beside him. Sid can still see Geno's shoulder, chest, and part of his face, flushed and trembling.

"Yeah? Which one?" Sid can barely take his eyes off the screen long enough to make his way to the couch in the next room and collapses into it.

"New one. I'm-" Geno cuts out on a long moan and a stream of Russian. Sid can see his necklaces swinging into frame just at the bottom of the screen. Anna's fucking him hard.

Anna laughs. Her voice is a little distant under the sound of Geno's panting. "Go on, send him link."

Geno's face moves out of frame for a moment, hand covering the camera, as he tries -- and fails -- to catch his breath.

There's a sharp slap over the phone and another laugh from Anna as Geno yelps. The screen goes dark, Geno's hand falling on top of the lens, but Sid can still hear them moving around on the other end.

" _Davai!_ " Anna orders.

Sid's already hard and doesn't even know any details yet. He shifts his hips up, passing the phone carefully from one hand to the other to get his pants open and his dick out.

Finally, Geno manages to push the right buttons in the right order as a message appears-- two messages. Sid clicks the first one and whistles. 

It's a link to a dildo from some site Sid's never heard off. It's long and straight with a braided, spiral pattern up the length. There's a picture of it next to a coke can for scale. It looks absolutely massive. "Holy fuck… how long did you have to work him up to that?"

Anna laughs, breathlessly -- and when Sid goes back to their video, Geno's rocking up and down in frame. Anna must be thrusting in and out, fucking him with that thing. The subtle texture gliding in and out of Geno's hole -- "He _such_ good boy, let me tease him all week. I use two fingers, then three. He let me fuck him yesterday with small plug, then big, get him all ready take my cock. Today I let him come," Anna explains.

Sid sucks in a breath and licks his lips. "Fuck. And he's taking it like a _champ_."

"He _is_ ," Anna humms, and Geno drops out of frame. 

His cries are even louder right next to the phone. 

"You see next link yet?"

"Not yet-" And then Sid does and gasps. "Oh, shit, are these for him?"

"By some definition of 'for him'," Anna teases, and Geno whimpers.

The panties Sid's looking at are a vibrant purple with intricate, black lace starting just above the nipple. Full, pert cups curving forward, thin purple straps holding them up -- Sid wants to see them shake as Anna fucks Geno, wants to put his hands on her bare waist, feel the garter belt under his fingers -- made almost entirely of black lace, limned with purple satin -- somehow more revealing than if she'd simply stood before him completely naked.

"She's so hot, Sid. Lace and belt and the harness-" Geno pushes himself upright enough that Sid can see his flushed face pass into frame again. "It black. Look so good with panties. She wear _all_ morning with nothing else. Dick just _there_. I'm want her fuck me _so bad_ , Sid!"

Sid and And both laugh breathlessly at that, and Geno huffs at them. The panting and the smack of skin on skin picks up speed. 

Sid jack's himself a little faster, pausing in his thrusts after a bit to tuck a finger behind his balls and rub at his taint. It's not as good as getting fingered -- or when Geno does it -- but sid doesn't want to stop to go get lube.

"He's close," Anna warns.

"I bet," Sid grunts. "You worked him up so good. He took everything, just like you asked."

Geno lasts a few more minutes, groaning his way through Sid and Anna's praise. The whole time, Sid continues to watch. He's thousands of miles away, but right there with them. The view isn't great, but the _sounds_. Both of them panting, the squelch of the dildo pushing in and out, the rhythmic smack of Anna's hips against Geno's ass.

Geno's eventual long, pleasured moan stumbles to a whimper; and Sid slows his own strokes until he's just cupping his hard cock. Then, Anna's face appears beside Geno's flushed neck -- because he's half out of frame again -- and she looks smugly satisfied with herself as she says, "How long you think until he get hard again?"

Sid and Geno both groan at that, and Sid gives his dick another little squeeze. "Might be a while, that sounded like a really good one."

Geno scoffs, says something incomprehensible in Russian. Sid thinks he hears ' _gonna die first_.'

"Is okay, I have _all_ time in world," Anna promises. There's another smack as the screen shakes. 

Sid thinks Geno just got spanked again. He listens to them, the panting and the shy, quiet sounds that the phone picks up. "Wish I were there with you-"

"No, is good you see your family. You see us in few weeks," Anna protests, and Geno turns his head enough to press a kiss to her chin.

"What she say," he agrees.

Sid's quiet a moment, stroking his dick. "You're right. And thanks. I just… I still miss you guys."

"We miss you too, Sidka," Anna says. "Now, come, come, Zhenya. Let's show Sid how pretty you look on my new dick."

The screen goes a little shaky, and Anna and Geno disappear from frame -- presumably kneeling upright -- then the screen goes extra shaky before Sid's looking at Anna peering over Geno's shoulder again.

The view pans down, and Sid can see Geno. He's flushed everywhere, with little scratches from Anna's fingernails along his sides. His cock is half soft, wet at the tip and twitching in time with the heavy breaths he's still panting. There's jizz on his thigh, and Geno is holding Anna's hips tight, not letting her pull back an inch, buried deep inside. 

Anna's free hand slides into frame and begins playing with Geno. There's no intent behind it, just lazily petting and touching his soft cock.

Geno squeaks, and Anna pans the camera back up again to show he's biting his lip so hard the skin's turned white.

"He beautiful," Anna says.

" God, he _really_ is," Sid agrees, and he's stroking himself a little faster now too.

Anna pushes Geno's shoulder, and Sid watches as Geno's face erupts with a gasp before he collapses out of frame again. Then, Sid is given a _delicious_ eyeful of Anna in her lingerie. 

She's even more beautiful than Sid had imagined. Her hair a tousled, sweaty mess; her belly muscled and smooth, clenching every time she rocks her hips; her breasts full and supple behind the lace. Sid wants to lick at her nipples until they're hard and tight against the fabric, wet with his spit.

"Like what you see?" Anna preens, rolling her hips in languid circles. The bounce of her breasts is exactly as intoxicating as ever.

"Yes. Very much, yes," Sid says. Both of them ignore the increasingly desperate sounds coming from Geno.

"Show me," Anna dares. "Show me yours, and I show you mine."

Sid flips the camera around immediately, and points it at his dick. It's standing straight up, thick and hard and leaking precum all over his fingers.

Anna makes a thoughtful humming noise. "Touch your finger to- _yeah, that's it_ ," She hisses as Sid obeys. He's running just the tip of one finger over the slit, smearing slick in teasing little circles around the head, just the way he knows she likes.

"Show me. _Please_." Sid isn't above begging, if Anna decides she wants him to. 

She doesn't, at least not today. Anna flips her own camera around and shows where her cock is sliding long, slow strokes in and out of Geno's ass. It looks even bigger than it did on the website with gentle bumps and swells of the braided pattern. There's just the slightest bit of a bow whenever Anna pushes it forward -- firm, but with enough give that Geno's ass swallows every inch of it greedily, impossibly huge.

Anna pushes in all the way to the vinyl straps of her harness, then rolls her hips in another circle; Geno Keens.

"I'm think he get hard again."

"I think _I'm_ about to come," Sid confesses truthfully. He's so hard.

Geno whines, "I'm see! I want see!"

The camera goes extra shaky again; then, Anna and Geno's faces are side by side once more, staring intently at the screen. 

"Show us," Anna orders, and God, that tone of her voice _really_ works for Sid.

Sid strokes himself. He's trying to hold the phone and his dick and stroke it -- all without anything shaking too much.

It's difficult. He has to focus more on his technique than he's used to when he's this close. So close but _just_ out of reach, because he can't go any faster. If he could _just-_... Almost... "fuck-..." Sid grunts in frustration. He wants it so bad, but it's _still_ out of reach.

"You do so good for us, Sidka," Geno praises.

"Take all time you need." 

Sid whimpers around a laugh. "God, you two are _killing_ me," he whines, but he keeps at it, slowly but surely, climbing that peak until he's finally, _finally_ there. At the top, and soaring over it and-

The video he manages to take is shaky, but the appreciative noises coming over the line forgive him for it.

Sid groans, flipping the camera back around and collapsing into the cushions. Now he needs a shower.

"Sid, look. He hard again," Anna says, and Sid looks at his screen to see. Anna has given him a long, perspective shot down Geno's torso and belly to his red, dripping cock, clutched in her hand. 

Sid's own dick twitches painfully at the sight, and he takes a screencap for later. "Better take care of that then, shouldn't you?"

"Mmm, then I make him take care of me," Anna promises. "What you think? I sit on his face? Or maybe I'm ride him."

Geno cries out in protest. "I'm not get hard _again_ after! You too much, Nyusha!"

"Mmm, guess I ride him then."

Sid laughs, breathless and spent and fond. "I guess so."

Geno sputters in outrage, tearing off into another stream of Russian too fast and too complex for Sid to follow.

"Let me know how it goes?" Sid asks, as if Geno isn't right there.

"Always," Anna promises. "Kisses, Sidka. We love you."

Geno interrupts his own tirade to say, "Love you, Sid. We see you soon. And see you come is so most hot."

"You too Geno," Sid says, smiling as he ends the call. He holds the phone close to his chest and smiles up at the ceiling. The long distance aspects of their relationship suck, but Geno and Anna do a pretty fucking awesome job of making them not _so_ bad. 

He shoots them another text, because he just can't resist saying it again, in some way, **Love you both, so much.**


End file.
